The Orange Beast of Konoha
by SoulBlazerz
Summary: In a twist of fate Naruto is unable to mold chakra. Guided by a select few around him and with just a little help from the Kyuubi, Naruto is going to take the world by a storm. Watch as he takes a different path and as a new legend is born in Konoha. Tutored by the very best, this is the story of the Orange Beast of Konoha! Pairings undecided atm, give it a shot!


**So here's an idea I've had for a little while, and I'm 100% sure it's been done before (after all, what hasn't?) but I'm still going to give it a shot. I've always loved the characters Lee and Gai, so this is my: "What if Naruto went more so down their path?"**

**First chapter is more so of an intro or prologue to see if people are interested in this kind of story with my writing style. Please review to PM me to let me know!**

**Without Further ado:**

* * *

**The Orange Beast of Konoha**

**Prologue**

**A New Path**

_**11 Years after the Kyuubi's attack **_

_At the Konoha Hospital_

A small, orange clad boy was sitting peacefully on a hospital bed. He didn't really know why he was here, considering he wasn't injured at all this time, but he figured it didn't really matter. He was finally approaching his last year at the academy. Sure the teachers didn't like him at all (for reasons he still couldn't fathom,) and most of his classmates ignored him, but he was close to finishing the first step on the path to becoming the greatest Hokage his village had ever known. He was going to show everyone, all of the people that scorned and ignored him, that he was capable of being and getting to the very top.

So of course his thoughts were completely occupied with dreams of ruling the village and having everyone accept him. Also an unlimited supply of ramen. That was a must for any dream this boy had. He thought for a moment that his reason for being at the hospital might have had something to do with the fact that he couldn't do the basic chakra control exercise the rest of his class had done, but he gave it no more thought. He was probably just a slow learner, either way, it was back to drooling about ramen for the young boy.

Just outside of his room, behind the door, there was a small ensemble of people talking intensely. It was obvious from the way they spoke and from their body language that the man in the center, an old man with a very large hat, was who the others answered to.

"Please, explain it to me again." The old man's voice was commanding and radiated authority.

"Hokage-sama, it is as I said," The man in a white lab coat, a doctor, was speaking this time, "the reason he couldn't do the exercise isn't due to a lack of skill. He simply can't mold the chakra."

Seeing the look on the Hokage's face, the man quickly continued, "We did a few thorough tests and sadly the final conclusion we came to was that his chakra coils are completely burnt out. Recovery is impossible. We don't know whether this was a side affect of the Kyuubi's chakra or whether he was born this way. I'm sorry to say, but Naruto will be unable to mold chakra for his entire life."

There was a silence that followed the doctors words. The Hokage was lost in thought as he looked through the window at his successor's son. Naruto noticed him looking and gave the Hokage a cheerful wave.

_How could this be... The poor boy, already he has lost everything, and now even this is taken away? _The Hokage was feeling immense sorrow for the boy. An orphan who was hated by all around him for something he had no control over, an orphan who, without even knowing, was dreaming an impossible dream. _Sigh... I need to let him know._

Naruto broke out of his day dreaming when he saw the Hokage entering the room. "Hey Jiji! Am I good to go now? I'm not even hurt or anything!"

The pure joy in Naruto's voice almost broke the Hokage's heart, but he steeled himself and said to the boy: "Naruto... I have some bad news for you."

Naruto was puzzled. "What's up Jiji? You look like someone just died or something."

"Sigh... Naruto... I'm afraid you're going to have to give up on being a Ninja."

Silence.

"It's hard to explain, but you know what chakra is, right?"

Naruto was silent for a few more seconds, but then answered with a small, shaking voice. "Y-yeah, it's that energy inside of us that let's us do all those cool jutsu."

The Hokage couldn't help but smile at the boys simplified definition. "Yes Naruto, in essence you are correct. But to use chakra, the energy needs to travel down different pathways. The pathways are called "chakra coils", and I am extremely sorry to say, that your chakra coils are all but destroyed. That's why you couldn't do the exercise, and this isn't something anyone can recover from. I'm sorry, Naruto, but without using chakra, you can never become a Ninja."

Naruto was, as most people would after receiving news of this caliber, in shock. He couldn't believe what the Hokage was telling him, but he also knew that the Hokage would never lie about something like this. He had no choice but _to_ believe him.

The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, watched the emotions play out on the boy's face silently. They went from disbelief, to anger, to sorrow, and he expected them to stay there. This was life breaking news to the boy, and so the Hokage expected his heart be broken and need repair. He was about to say something soothing when he saw the boy's face change from sorrow, to one of determination.

"Hey jiji..." Naruto's voice was surprisingly strong considering the situation he was placed in.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Chakra is mostly used for stuff like those flashy and cool looking attacks that do a lot of damage, right?"

While the blonde was missing key points, he did have the gist of it. "Yes, chakra is primarily used for both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu based attacks."

Now the last thing the Hokage expected to see was for Naruto to give him one of his patented smirks.

"So then, the last one, tai-something I think it was called, is that also chakra based?

The Hokage could see where Naruto was going with this and mentally smacked himself for jumping to conclusions so fast. "Yes Naruto, you are mostly correct. While taijutsu is less chakra based than the others, it still does benefit from the use of chakra. However, one is still able to get a mastery of taijutsu without the use of chakra. "

Naruto's face finally broke out into a full fledged grin. His smile was captivating and soon all those around him also started to smile. "Well then jiji, a handicap is perfectly fine by me. It'll show all of those that didn't believe me just how much they were wrong. They better get ready, cause Naruto Uzumaki is going to burst through his way up the ranks!"

_Naruto... You are truly an amazing person. Very few people have the strength you possess as just a boy. I know that you're going to have a bright future ahead of you. But first... _

"Naruto, you're going to need some guidance if you want to go down this path. And I know just the person. He might be a little... well, _eccentric_ but I'm sure you're more than youthful enough for him."

Naruto gave him a confused look. "_Youthful_? The heck's that supposed to mean?"

The Hokage's face curled up in amusement. "Let's go find out."

* * *

**Aaaaaand that's the prologue. Sorry if it is a little drawn out, I tend to overwrite a little bit in conversation scenes. Either way, this is the gist of the story, with a few twists and turns down the road.**

**Let me know what you guys think! I'll get started on the first chapter soon, need to just re-read through this one first.**

**Please review or PM what you guys think/and/or want to see. I don't want this to go down predictable paths, and I also don't really like OCs so I'll try as much as I can to keep em out. Also no sudden power ups, (well, as much as one can avoid in Naruto).**

**See ya all!**


End file.
